Cubot x Orbot (WIP)
by P1zzaFac3
Summary: Cubot has a crush but does he know that his feelings are returned?


"Wake up you lazy bots," Dr. Eggman yelled from the kitchen. "And make me breakfast!" Orbot jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly woke up. He yawned and looked over at Cubot still snoozing in his cube form. _He's so cute when he's sleeping_ , Orbot thought. "Wake up sleepyhead." He shook the cube. He scowled at the unresponsive cube. "WAKE UP!" He shook him till he fell over with a CLUNK! "O-ouch." He moaned softly as he looked up at Orbot. "Sorry," Orbot said as grabbed for Cubots hand. He pulled him up from the ground, Cubot still dazed. He looked over and stared at Cubot and saw the he was staring at him, slightly blushing. "What?" "You uh…still have my hand." Orbot looked at his hands and saw that they were still being held by Cubots. He quickly pulled them away. "Come on," He said as he floated towards the door. "We have work to do." He opened the door and left Cubot to sit with his thoughts. "Should've told him," he sighed as he followed after.

Cubot and Orbot entered a small kitchen and proceeded to get out the eggs. As they did, their hands touched again. They stared at each other for a couple second and then Orbot pulled his hand out again. "S-stop that. You know I'm the better cook." "Oh…yea. I forgot. We don't want the kitchen to catch on fire again do we? Hehe..heh…" Orbot took out the eggs from the fridge and set them on the counter. "Could you hand me the butter?" he asked. "Yea…" Cubot said almostly sadly as he put the butter in Orbot's hands. He floated towards the door and looked back at Orbot. "Um…I'll be back." "What? You're leaving without me?" "I'll right be back. I promise." "B-be careful okay?" "Ok. Lo-…bye." He quietly closed the door and begun to float towards Sonic's place. Orbot looked at the door and sighed. "I miss him already…Oh Cubot."

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were relaxing outside. It was a cool summer day outside and they weren't going to waste a perfect opportunity like this t relax. "Ah," Sonic said. "Peace and quiet." "Yep. Nothing but the sun and the cool breeze." Tails said. "Nothing could this perfect day." "Hi Guys!" Sonic practically jumped out of his seat. "Cubot?! What are you doing here?" "I uh…" He blushed and twiddled his fingers. "I need some dating advice." "Well-" "Then you've come to the right place!" Amy interrupted. "So, who's the lucky robot, Cubot?" "Uh well they-"

"Are they nice?"

"The nicest!"

"Are they loyal?"

"The loyalest!"

"Are they cute?"

"The cutest!" Cubot blushed.

"Are they a government spy?" asked Sticks.

"Um…I don't think so."

"Are they smart?" asked Tails.

"Oh yea. They're super smart."

"Are they strong?" asked Knuckles.

"Yea."

"Are they fast?" asked Sonic.

"Yea…I guess."

"Well," Sonic said. "Spit it out! Who is it?"

"It's uh…um…" They all surrounded him, curious to know the answer. "O-Orbot." He said softly. "Orbot?!" They all exclaimed. "You mean that little orb guy you always hang out with?" asked Sonic. "Yea…that one." They all stared at him for a while as if it were a joke. Cubot getting more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Finally Tails said "Okay." "Yea okay." The rest agreed. "So will you help me?" He asked nervously. "Of course! What do you need help with?" asked Amy. "Well I was just wondering how you asked someone out." He said nervously. "Just DO IT!" Knuckles said. (Yes this is a shia lobeouf meme reference. Judge me.) "I hate to say it but Knuckles is right." "I am?" "If you want to ask someone out, you should just do it. I'm sure he'll understand." "You think so Amy?" "I know he will." She winked. "Wow, thanks guys. See you later!" "Bye Cubot and good luck!" they all waved.

"I'm back!" Cubot said as he opened the door. Orbot came rushing rushing towards him and hugged him tightly. He then quickly backed off. "Um…I missed you." "Yea I missed you, too." "Orbot! Cubot! Where's my breakfast?!" Eggman hollered from the other room. "Coming right up!" Orbot called. "Come on Cubot." "Wait!" He said as he grabbed Orbot's hand. "What?" "I have to tell you something!" "What is it, Cubot?" "I Love you!" Suddenly, a cold silence entered the room. They stared at each other and didn't move for a solid minute. "ORBOT! CUBOT!" Eggman yelled and snapped them out of their daze. "I-" "It's okay Cubot. I…I like you, too." "You do?" "Despite you being a dunce-bucket and a clumsy, incompetent cube, I do. I really like you." "What on earth is taking so long?!" Eggman said as he walked in on them about to kiss. "Uh oh," Cubot said softly. Eggman growled and kicked them out of the kitchen. The two robots held hands and rushed towards Sonic's house. "Sonic!" Cubot called out. "Hey, you're back and you brought your friend." "You mean boyfriend." He said proudly and kissed Orbot's cheek. "Aw! You two are so cute!" said Amy. And they spent the day there with Sonic and his friends.


End file.
